


dream dating service

by fullsuuuuuun



Series: dreamies and aespa just being besties [1]
Category: Aespa (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Shoplifting, donghyuck is stupid, i just wanted to write aespa and dreamies as friends, if anyone reads this as anything but platonic i will track you down and smack you, winrina is kinda implied?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsuuuuuun/pseuds/fullsuuuuuun
Summary: minjeong thinks donghyuck is ridiculous
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Series: dreamies and aespa just being besties [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	dream dating service

**Author's Note:**

> if you're reading this i'm sorry

minjeong had just been relaxing with jimin at their dorm room when donghyuck texts her about an “urgent” matter. now she knows that he has the tendency to be a little bit overdramatic, but it wasn’t like she was busy anyway. only so many times you can rewatch american sniper.

when she showed up at the cafe she’d mentally prepared herself for tears and having to sacrifice some money for a comfort snack. what she hadn’t expected was donghyuck AND renjun sitting in the corner of the cafe, with a big stack of papers on the table. very suspicious. 

when she made her way over to them, she’d barely sat down before the papers are turned around so she can read the top one. nothing could’ve prepared her for  _ “dream dating service” _ followed by what looks like at least 5 pages of further questions (5 pages!).

renjun barely has the time to greet her politely like a normal person before donghyuck speaks.

“minjeongie! what do you think?” donghyuck asks enthusiastically, that’s barely a proper way to say hi, the audacity. she doesn’t mean to just gape at him, but the pure ridiculousness of the situation is just mindblowing. a dating service? what.

“this is the stupidest thing i’ve ever laid my eyes upon,” she says addressing donghyuck, she then turns to renjun, “and i’ve known donghyuck since we were five.” renjun nods meaningfully.

donghyuck, quick to come to his own defence, protests “no it’s not! everyone’s in on it.”

minjeong takes a look at the questions. the first few ones are a given for dating. sexuality and preferences and such. but the further down the paper she reads, the more ridiculous it gets.

“ _ have you ever shoplifted? _ ” minjeong reads the question out loud, looking sceptically at the boys in front of her.

donghyuck, the bastard, grins, “yes! and you have to answer honestly. for decent results of course”

minjeong ignores him and moves on to the next question, “ _ did/do you partake in underage drinking? _ ”

renjun and donghyuck both look slightly amused, she pouts at them “these seem targetted at me.”

both of them quickly shake their heads, too fast for her liking. “you were in the back of our minds for some of the questions though. just for better algorithm,” renjun states, confirming her theory (and confirming that they’re just spewing out bullshit). she shakes her head in disappointment. how are they even relevant for dating? she’s too scared to ask.

she reads through some more of the questions. half of them are just weird  _ would you prefer a pet snake or bird? _ anyone who wants a snake would gladly have a bird too.  _ opinions on heterosexuality? _ ok maybe that one was fair enough but it would also seem degrading to all heterosexuals on campus, poor them.

“what am supposed to do with these?” she asks, gesturing at the gigantic stack of papers.

“you’re gonna hand them out to people on campus.” donghyuck explains, “we have slightly different friend circles, so you’d reach a different, bigger, demographic.”

minjeong takes a moment to just look through the papers again. they’d really called her all the way out of her and jimin’s dorm just help them with a dating service.

“well, sorry boys. they’re hardly appropriate to just hand out,” she says handing them back the papers. 

it was clearly the wrong course of action because donghyuck, the  _ bastard _ , pouts and laces his next words with so much exaggerated cuteness that minjeong considers just leaving the scene. (she can see some heads turning at her loud friend’s antics)

“but jeongie~ it’s for our studies!” 

when you’ve known donghyuck for a while, you gain a certain immunity to his puppy eyes (unless you’re jeno or mark lee, ha!), so minjeong doesn’t for even one moment consider taking helping them with their “special project”. if it goes up in flames it’ll damage her reputation. not that she cares. it would just look bad if she went around handing out papers for a really bad dating service.

on the other hand, it does sound fun. and she’d be helping her friends. not to mention that donghyuck is kind of a social genius and maybe the combined forces of all their friends would make for a decent dating service? who knows. she’ll still only help if there’s personal gain.

therefore she folds her hands under her chin, smiling cheekily at her friends, “i’m gonna need you to bribe me here.” 

renjun sighs, they’d probably known, “what do you want?”

she hums, “we’ll since i’m such a shoplifter...”

both of them groan, it’s fun, “at least let it be cheap,” donghyuck pleas. he’s ridiculous but you can’t help but be a bit fond.

“silly boys, just buy me something from my wishlist and we have a deal.” she takes the papers, “now who do you want to have these?”

“we’ll we’ve got all our hyungs covered so you’re gonna have to get these to jiwoo’s friend group.” donghyuck answers, sipping his coffee. 

oh, they’re really hoping to spread this far and wide.

“uhuh. i can do that,” she nods to herself, “and you think it’s a good idea to write your contact information for everyone to see?”

donghyuck nods, “it’s mark’s so it’s okay.”

minjeong snorts at that. poor mark can’t say no to donghyuck, even when he definitely should.

“well i don’t know how this is gonna work but i’m assuming this also involves jaemin, jeno, chenle and jisung.”

renjun nods, “yangyang and jungwoo too. jungwoo wouldn’t let us do it without him.”

minjeong laughs, that sure sounds like them. despite how absurd a fucking dating service is, she’s looking forward to seeing how it goes.

the three of them sit there, in the cosy cafe for another hour. at some point minjeong gets herself a coffee, the barista, sooyoung, asks about what the fuss at their table was about (they weren’t that loud, but minjeong and donghyuck together just tended to get attention). minjeong simply smiles and tells her about the dream dating service. sooyoung had humoured them but asked minjeong to bring over some papers so it was a win anyway.

minjeong herself isn’t even interested in dating but after saying goodbye to donghyuck and renjun, she goes home, hands one to jimin, (“don’t question this”), and fills out all the questions. she can’t not do it. not when she’s the shoplifter one specific question is based on.

_ did/do you partake in underage drinking? _

well yeah, ten got donghyuck and minjeong drunk when they were 17. taeyong had been so mad it was hilarious. but how in the world was that question relevant for pairing people together? she’d just need to follow her own advice and not question this.

_ opinions on heterosexuality? _

minjeong chuckles to herself. she writes “i respect it but it isn’t me” knowing it’s exactly what donghyuck wants her to write.

minjeong doesn’t finish all five pages that day, she’s a busy student with a half-decent sleep schedule. she works on an assignment for a bit before deciding that its time for dinner.

her and jimin eat together in their shared couch. watching a movie on netflix. it’s very cosy. jimin is a good pillow. “you’re a good pillow,” minjeong informs her, only a minute or so before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please kudo my pathetic existence


End file.
